remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gas giant
A Gas Giant is a type of planet that can be seen in the Space stage. They cannot be visited by the UFO; according to the game, they are "too dangerous." This is probably because Gas Giants don't have a solid surface, and the atmospheric pressure would crush and destroy the UFO (Despite the fact that it can withstand Antimatter missiles and can be repaired in a second or can survive entering a black hole.) However, some of them have moons that can be visited, mostly ice or lava planets. The Gas Giants come in many colors, and some have rings while others do not. Some Gas Giants appear to be tilted at an angle. Notes *On the list of planets while viewing the star, the moon(s) are listed, but not the Gas Giant that they orbit. *Players' home systems have a Gas Giant, though it normally doesn't have a moon. *Occasionally, a glitch can occur, and the gas giant may be inhabited by an AI empire, and the planet will produce rather strange White spice. Inhabited Gas Giants can be bought, but not captured or entered. As a result it can be irritating to own a Gas Giant because a player cannot protect their colonies. *It is somewhat ironic that the player cannot land on gas giants, even though they can withstand the enormous pressure in a black hole, which would make the pressure in a gas giant seem tiny by comparison. *Rarely, the player can see a gas giant on a tilted axis, as shown. *Strangely enough, gas giants have a green, red, or blue trail behind them, even though they are not habitable. *You can't use Planet Busters on Gas Giants as you can't get close enough to use them. Trivia *Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune of the Sol System are Gas Giants. They have many moons and the "surface" is mainly gas. The huge mass of these planets makes them attract a lot of matter with gravity, this is what makes the moons. Like in Spore, some of these natural satellites of the gas giants are large enough to support life if terraformed. Two examples of these are Ganymede of Jupiter and Titan of Saturn. *If a Gas Giant has a moon, and the moon enters the Giants shadow the moon is not eclipsed. *If a Gas Giant has a moon, the player can seemingly visit the giant by going to its moon and zooming out (but not leaving the moon) whilst directly underneath the Gas Giant. If you go far enough, you will actually go inside the giant. *Occasionally, Pirates will use their "Fake Artifact" signal on a gas giant, therefore misleading players to attempt to enter, although it is impossible. Glitches Planet Collision There is a glitch where two planets in an opposite belt, otherwise they are going in opposite directions. therefore they will fly into the surface of another planet, when entering the normal planet, you will see the gas giant rolling into the normal planet. this has been seen many times. Theoretically, if two gas giants collide, they may be able to create a self-sustaining fusion reaction, leading to the birth of a new star. Twin Gas Giant Very rarely, there is a glitch where there are 2 or more identical gas giants. This includes the moons as well, which are identical. This glitch is very rare, and it has only ever been recorded reliably four times. Category:Galactic Objects